pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Twinkle Verse
Pretty Cure Twinkle Verse is a Crossover Movie between Happiness Charge Pretty Cure,Go! Princess Pretty Cure,Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure.Hugtto Pretty Cure and Starbright Pretty Cure It's English Dub is titled Pretty Cure Star Worlds instead For Glitter Force, it's titled Glitter Force Twinkle Verse. Characters Pretty Cure Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely (Sydney Lovecraft in the English Dub) *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess (Rianne Burgess in the English Dub) *Omori Yuko/Cure Honey (Cara Goodwyn in the English Dub) *Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune (Fiona Destien in the English Dub) Go! Princess Pretty Cure! *Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora (Hailey Rosa/Cure Floral in the English Dub) *Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid (Mayella Pearl in the English Dub) *Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle (Kacey Starr in the English Dub) *Mitsuya Akemi/Cure Lucia (Amara Kayden/Cure Diane in the English Dub) *Akagi Towa/Cure Scarlet (Ruby Firewall in the English Dub) Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!/Magic Witch Pretty Cure! *Asahina Mirai/Cure Miracle (Monica Laverne in the English Dub) *Izayoi Riko/Cure Magical (Corona Violette in the English Dub) *Hanari/Hanami Kotoha/Cure Felice (Prim/Primrose Emerson/Cure Meadow in the English Dub) *Mofurun/Nishiyama Lani/Cure Ursa (Mofina/Jayla Temple/Cure Marionette in the English Dub) HUGtto! Pretty Cure!/Hugheart Pretty Cure! *Nono Hana/Cure Yell (Katrina Rayburn/Cure Bella in the English Dub) *Yakushiji Saaya/Cure Ange (Sally Evans/Cure Angel in the English Dub) *Kagayaki Homare/Cure Etoile (Courtney McGuire in the English Dub) *Aizaki Emile/Cure Macherie (Ellie Schmidt/Cure Ma'Cheri in the English Dub) *Aikawa Lulu/Cure Amour (Marin Andrews in the English Dub) *Hug-tan/Takamaru Hagumi/Cure Tomorrow (Helena/Helena McDaniels/Cure Aurora in the English Dub) Starbright Pretty Cure! *Hoshihara Hotaru/Cure Comet (Madelyn Starman in the English Dub) *Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star (Bailey Smith in the English Dub) *Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky (Layla Carson/Cure Milkia in the English Dub) *Amamiya Erena/Cure Soleil (Elena Cyrus in the English Dub) *Kaguya Madoka/Cure Selene (Teresa Meadows in the English Dub) Mascots *Ribbon *Frost *Daffodil *Glasan (Glassy in the English Dub) *Pafu (Puff in the English Dub) *Aroma *Miss Shamour *Lucille *Kuroro (Darkly in the English Dub) *Petal *Kumata (Kuma in the English Dub) *Harryham (Harry the Hamster/Harry McDaniels in the English Dub) *Junilee *Prunce (Pellinore in the English Dub) *Fuwa (Fantasia in the English Dub) Supporting Characters Princess Lunila/Shadow Princess Lunila (Serene Princess Lunella/Nightmare Princess Lunella in English Dub) Princess Celestabelle (Serene Princess Celestella in English Dub) Plot The Mysterious Twinkle Crystal sends 5 Pretty Cure teams to the mysterious Twinkle Sky World where Villians from Previous Seasons await them to test their skills. They also meet the Princesses of The Twinkle Sky World, one seems to have turned evil however. Locations Twinkle Sky World Transformations Speeches and Attacks Transformations Original Japanese Ribbon: Time to change! Megumi, Hime and Yuko: Pretty Cure! Kururin Mirror Change! Iona: Pretty Cure! Kirarin Star Symphony! Haruka, Minami, Kirara, Akemi and Towa: Pretty Cure! Princess Engage! Mirai, Riko, Kotoha and Lani: Cure Up, Ra-Pa-Pa! Mirai and Riko: Dia! Witchy • Wonder • Jewelryle! Kotoha: Emerald! Felice • FunFun • Flowerle! Lani: Teddy! Mofu • Mufu • Teddyle! Hana, Saaya, Homare, Emile and Lulu: Mirai Crystal! Heart Kiratto! Hagumi: Mirai Crystal! Heart Kiratto ~ Smile! Hotaru, Hikaru, Lala, Erena and Madoka: Star Color Pendant! Color Charge! Cure Lovely: The big love spreading throughout the world! Cure Lovely! Cure Princess: The blue wind dancing in the sky! Cure Princess! Cure Honey: The light of life flourishing on the Earth! Cure Honey! Cure Fortune: The star of hope that glitters in the night sky! Cure Fortune! Cure Flora: Princess of the flourishing flowers! Cure Flora! Cure Mermaid: Princess of the crystal clear seas! Cure Mermaid! Cure Twinkle: Princess of the twinkling stars! Cure Twinkle! Cure Lucia: Princess of shining moonlight! Cure Lucia! Cure Scarlet: Princess of scarlet flames! Cure Scarlet! Cure Miracle: Sparkling wonders! Miracles far and wide! Cure Miracle! Cure Magical: Wiseful spells! Legends far and wide! Cure Magical! Cure Felice: Spreading blessings! Happiness far and wide! Cure Felice! Cure Ursa: Cuddling bonds! Passion far and wide! Cure Ursa! Cure Yell: Embrace the sparkling future! Cheering on everyone! The Pretty Cure of High Spirits, Cure Yell! Cure Ange: Healing everyone! The Pretty Cure of Wisdom, Cure Ange! Cure Etoile: Making everyone shine! The Pretty Cure of Strength, Cure Etoile! Cure Macherie: Singing to everyone! The Pretty Cure of Hope, Cure Macherie! Cure Amour: Making everyone fly! The Pretty Cure of Trust, Cure Amour! Cure Tomorrow: Protecting everyone! The Pretty Cure of Tomorrow, Cure Tomorrow! Cure Comet: The Shooting Star of Love! Cure Comet! Cure Star: The twinkling star that shines throughout the universe! Cure Star! Cure Milky: The milky way stretching across the heavens! Cure Milky! Cure Soleil: Light up the sky! With sparkling heat! Cure Soleil! Cure Selene: Light up the night sky! With the secretive moonlight! Cure Selene! All Girls: All together! Pretty Cure All Stars! English Dub Transformations Ribbon: Let's go! Sydney, Rianne and Cara: Pretty Cure! Rollin' Mirror Change! Fiona: Pretty Cure! Shining Star Symphony! Hailey, Mayella, Kacey, Amara and Ruby: Pretty Cure! Princess Engage! Monica, Corona, Primrose and Jayla: Cure Up, Ra-Pa-Pa! Monica and Corona: Diamond Power! Witchy • Wonder • Jewel Relay! Primrose: Emerald Power! Felice • FunFun • Flower Relay! Jayla: Teddy Power! Mofu • Mufu • Teddy Relay! Katrina, Sally, Courtney, Ellie and Marin: Future Crystals, Set! Pretty Cure, Heart Shine! Helena: Future Crystal, Set! Pretty Cure, Eternal Heart Flash! Madelyn, Bailey, Layla, Elena and Teresa: Activate Star Color Pendants! Pretty Cure, Color Star Charge! Cure Lovely: Spreading love around the world, I am Cure Lovely! Cure Princess: Blowing a peaceful wind through the royal skies of blue, I am Cure Princess! Cure Honey: Flourishing the light of life on the Earth, I am Cure Honey! Cure Fortune: Glittering in the skies of the night, I am Cure Fortune! Cure Floral: I am the Princess of the Lovely Flowers! I am Cure Floral! Cure Mermaid: I am the Princess of the Seven Seas! I am Cure Mermaid! Cure Twinkle: I am the Princess of the Starry Skies! I am Cure Twinkle! Cure Diane: I am the Princess of the Eternal Moonlight! I am Cure Diane! Cure Scarlet: I am the Princess of the Burning Flames! I am Cure Scarlet! Cure Miracle: Sparkling up miraculous magic far and wide! I'm Cure Miracle! Cure Magical: Casting legendary magic far and wide! I'm Cure Magical! Cure Meadow: Spreading beautiful magic far and wide! I am Cure Meadow! Cure Marionette: Healing the magic of love far and wide! I am Cure Marionette! Cure Bella: Embrace the shining future! Cheering everyone on with the bells of support! The Pretty Cure of Teen Spirit, I'm Cure Bella! Cure Angel: Healing the world with love! The Pretty Cure of Angelic Wisdom, I'm Cure Angel! Cure Étoile: Shining from the brightest stars! The Pretty Cure of Courageous Strength, I'm Cure Étoile! Cure Ma'Cheri: Creating a peaceful harmony! The Pretty Cure of Musical Hope, I'm Cure Ma'Cheri! Cure Amour: Spreading everyone's wings of joy! The Pretty Cure of Fluttering Trust, I'm Cure Amour! Cure Aurora: Protecting with the power of eternity! The Pretty Cure of the Tomorrow Heart, I'm Cure Aurora! Cure Comet: '''I am the shooting star of love! I am Cure Comet! '''Cure Star: The mighty young star twinkling in the sky, I am Cure Star! Cure Milkia: The milky way that stretches across the heavens, I am Cure Milkia! Cure Soleil: Lighting up the sky of day! A sparkle full of emotion, I am Cure Soleil! Cure Selene: Lighting up the sky of night! The mystery behind the moon, I am Cure Selene! All Girls: Together we are, Pretty Cure All Stars! Attacks Pretty Cure! Twinkle Convergence! Original Japanese Cure Comet:'Everyone! Formation Now! '''Cure Comet:'The Power of Comets! 'Cure Lovely:'The Power of Love! 'Cure Flora:'The Power of Flowers! 'Cure Miracle:'The Power of Miracles! 'Cure Yell:'The Power of High Spirits! 'All Girls:'We are now together so our combined spirits will overpower your evil heart! 'All Girls:'Pretty Cure! Twinkle Convergence! English Dub Splitting Groups Leader Group *Cure Lovely *Cure Flora/Floral *Cure Miracle *Cure Yell/Bella *Cure Comet Secondary Group *Cure Princess *Cure Mermaid *Cure Felice/Meadow *Cure Ange/Angel *Cure Tomorrow/Aurora *Cure Star *Cure Milky/Milkia Colorful Group *Cure Honey *Cure Fortune *Cure Twinkle *Cure Lucia/Diane *Cure Scarlet *Cure Magical *Cure Ursa/Marionette *Cure Etoile *Cure Macherie/Ma'Cheri *Cure Amour *Cure Soleil *Cure Selene Upgraded Forms/Cure Rainbow '''Cure Lovely: Cure Rainbow Gleeful Lovely Cure Flora: Cure Rainbow Royale Flora Cure Miracle: Cure Rainbow Heartful Miracle Cure Yell: Cure Rainbow Mirai Yell Cure Comet: Cure Rainbow Starlight Comet English Dub Info The English Dub is called Pretty Cure Star Worlds, the Movie has been released in select American Movie theaters and also have been released and streamed on Netflix and Hulu. English Voice Cast Sydney Lovecraft/Cure Lovely: Sabrina Carpenter Rianne Burgess/Cure Princess: Becky G Cara Goodwyn/Cure Honey: Keke Palmer Fiona Destien/Cure Fortune: Jessie J Hailey Rosa/Cure Floral: Laura Marano Mayella Pearl/Cure Mermaid: Ariana Grande Kacey Starr/Cure Twinkle: Britt Nicole Amara Kayden/Cure Diane: Ellie Goulding Ruby Firewall/Cure Scarlet: Meghan Trainor Monica Laverne/Cure Miracle: Victoria Dufffield Corona Violette/Cure Magical: Lea Michele Prim/Primrose Emerson/Cure Meadow: Anna Kendrick Mofina/Jayla Temple/Cure Marionette: Megan Lee Katrina Rayburn/Cure Bella: Felicia Barton Sally Evans/Cure Angel: Camila Cabello Courtney McGuire/Cure Etoile: Perrie Edwards Ellie Schmidt/Cure Ma'Cheri: Dove Cameron Marin Andrews/Cure Amour: Sofia Carson Helena/Helena McDaniels/Cure Aurora: China Anne McClain Madelyn Starman/Cure Comet: Olivia Holt Bailey Smith/Cure Star: Hilary Duff Layla Carson/Cure Milkia: Aubrey Peeples Elena Cyrus/Cure Soleil: Stefanie Scott Teresa Meadows/Cure Selene: Hayley Kiyoko Serene Princess Lunella/Nightmare Princess Lunella: Tabitha St. Germain Serene Princess Celestella: Nicole Oliver Songs Twinkling Miracles (Opening Song sung by Yoshitake Chihaya and Nakajima Megumi; English version performed by Olivia Holt and Sabrina Carpenter) Twinkle! Max it up (Ending Song sung by Miyamoto Kanako; English version performed by Jennifer Lopez) Trivia *Lunilla and Celestabelle are based off Princess Celestia and Princess Luna from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and My Little Pony: Another Horse Universe. They even have the same voice actresses in the English Dub. Category:Movies Category:Crossovers